Ninjago: Frozen Love: Royal Life
by NindroidZane007
Summary: You may know the timeline of the main Ninjago: Frozen Love series, right? What if Kai moved into Arendalle and became King? How would that affect Kairon's and Kiara's lives? (the two kinda swap personalities in this timeline.) One-shot of the N:FL series.


Ninjago: Frozen Love alternate story

(Generals Samukai and Cryptor, as well as Colonels Kruncha and Nuckal are just humans that happen to have those names. Not Skeletons or Nindroids. Just sayin'.)

Kairon returned from his month-long adventure around the world. But something was off about the prince. He told his father of what he saw during his travel. Kai mumbled a curse.

"Prince Kairon! The troops will be overjoyed to have their lord defender back! I can't tell you how happy I am to see you." General Samukai greeted him.

"I was on a secret diplomatic mission." Kairon responded, lying.

He walked away, and was heading to the banquet when he bumped into a man with a red and black suit.

"Er... can I help you?" Kairon asked, confused.

"I'm just... very pleased to see you safe and well, my prince." the man said, without emotion. "Excuse me."

"That was Baron Cyrus Borg, wasn't it?" Kairon asked Samukai.

"Indeed, that was he." the general replied.

Kairon sat in his seat, next to his sister, Kiara.

"Good of you to join us, brother. I take it your ego has been soothed now?" Kiara asked. "That was what it was about, wasn't it? Running away for a month, making everyone frantic. You always did like to know you were important."

"I couldn't tell you, sis. It was a secret diplomatic—" Kairon started to say.

"Spare me." Kiara shook her head. "I believe you know that the Southern Isles are demanding that we hand over our territory in Ravenfall? They haven't stepped foot in the kingdom of Arendalle for a while. You left me alone to keep the enemies from our borders."

"Still need me to hold your hand, Kiara? Maybe you're not cut out to be queen after all." Kairon stated.

After the banquet, Kairon went to the one place where he could think, which was the balcony near his bedroom. He wrote in his diary.

A girl, about his age, behind him was looking at his writing.

"Watcha writing?" she asked, which made Kairon yelp and close his diary.

"Do you always sneak up on people like that?" he asked, shocked.

"Usually. Why?"

"I could've been writing anything. Secret documents, vital orders to the front, love letters."

"Is that what this is?" the girl asked, grabbing his diary.

"Hey! Get off that!" Kairon snapped, and took it back.

"Geez, you have tension issues. Maybe you should try herbal tea."

"For all you know, I drink herbal tea by the gallon!"

"Do you?"

"No."

"Well, then sit down, Kairon. I don't bite."

"How'd you know my name?"

"It's written on the cover of your diary."

"Oh..." Kairon rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Let's see how good your reflexes are, Kairon." the girl said, diving to the ground.

Naturally, Kairon followed her. He landed perfectly, thanks to his father's training. He saw her dashing across the rooftops. He jumped, and chased her down.

"Not bad, prince." she yelled to him. She went through the alleyway, dodged around crates, and dived through a tire blocking the exit.

Kairon matched her moves perfectly.

"Well, you're persistent. Time to unleash my ultimately irresponsible maneuver, code-named Reckless Lemming! Actually, I just made that up." she shrugged.

Kairon saw her sprint through the crowd, knocking crates over to block his path. He just chuckled, and ran along the wall.

She jumped the cliff, and Kairon followed her. He tackled her, causing them to roll. After they stopped rolling, Kairon swept off the dust on his leather jacket and jeans.

"Who do you think you are, anyway? You could've gotten us both killed with that crazy move!" he asked, upset.

"I didn't ask you to follow. Heads up, by the way." she retaliated.

"Huh?" Kairon looked up, and a cow landed on him.

After the cow was cooked, he ate a burger with the girl.

"Forgot to ask you earlier. What's your name?" Kairon asked.

"Lady Khione Julien." she replied.

"You're a lady?"

"My father is Baron Zane Julien."

"The master tactician?"

Khione nodded. "It's my first time at the royal palace. I've been entrusted with some delicate negotiations with clan Julien. I'm pretty nervous." She paused. "I've gotta go."

Kairon sighed.

The next day...

"On behalf of the kingdom of Arendalle, I, Prince Kairon Fiering-Frosenheart, bid you welcome." Kairon greeted Prince Hans.

"The Southern Isles is relieved to see that you have returned, Prince Kairon. We feared deeply for your safety during your absence." Hans responded.

"It is clan Frosenheart's pleasure to receive you this way."

"Tell me, prince, where have you been for the past month?"

"Secret diplomatic mission."

"Naturally."

"Let's get down to business, shall we? You want Ravenfall." Kairon started, clasping his hands together. "The kingdom of Arendalle considers any encroachment on our lands as an act of war. So where do we go from here?"

"Your sister and mother did not take such an unreasonable stance on the matter. They were prepared to compromise."

"My sister is not here, Prince Hans. Nor is my mother, Queen Elsa Frosenheart. You're dealing with me now. My sister is the heir to the the throne. She and my mother know nothing of war. When it comes to the defense of the kingdom, the armies listen to me."

"Perhaps you did not hear while you were... indisposed, Prince Kairon. We have discovered ancient scrolls that reveal the location of an artifact from our history. It was hidden by our king at that time before he was slain by the traitor Chimerus Frosenheart's followers during the Arendalle Revolt, five hundred years ago."

"You call my ancestors, whom are Arendalle's founding fathers, traitors now, but you called them slaves for five hundred years before that. But let's not argue about the past." Kairon sighed. "We both know that this artifact is just another flimsy excuse for an invasion. The Southern Isles have never stopped thinking of Arendalle's lands as theirs. Especially as of late."

"The artifact is buried beneath Ravenfall. God has shown us where it is. He will not permit us to leave it there." Hans stated firmly.

"Perhaps if you told us where this artifact was, we could dig it up and deliver it to you. I'm sure an artifact of the Southern Isles has no value to us."

"That won't be acceptable. We would die before we let something so valuable fall in your hands."

"I believe I may have a solution." Kairon stated. "Here it is: We will escort fifty of your men from our border to the site of this 'artifact.' There, we will guard you while you excavate. After that, we will escort you back to your homelands. The artifact won't touch our hands, and no bloodshed would occur. How's that?"

Hans thought for a moment. "I shall convey your suggestion to my father. Farewell, Prince Kairon. Until we meet again."

Later...

Kairon screamed as he ran through the catacombs, chased by some crazy beast. Imagine a Venus Flytrap, only fifty times larger and connected to a hundred other mouths like it. That would be this beast.

It launched a vine to block his way. He jumped over it, only to be grabbed by the vine. He was launched into the air.

Kairon's shoes were releasing a jet of flames from his feet, allowing him to fly. He didn't have his winged chestplate, so this would have to work for now.

Khione came flying into the room, and Kairon caught her.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Khione asked.

"Who cares?! Look how many mouths it's got!" Kairon yelled.

A head launched a fireball, knocking Kairon unconscious.

"Alright, you gelatinous pile of crud. You wanna play?" Khione said, forming ice in her hands. "Let's play."

Khione transformed the beast into an ice statue, then shattered it with her fist.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Khione smiled.

Kairon was still unconscious.

"Kairon?"

Later...

"How'd you find me?" Kairon asked Khione as he stargazed.

"I followed your footprints." Khione replied.

"F-footprints? What footprints?"

"Your shoes were muddy."

"Oh..."

"Well, count yourself lucky. Judging by your cowardly scream, you couldn't have handled that demon by yourself."

"I would've taken care of it fine. I was just lulling my enemy into a false sense of..."

Kairon saw that Khione wasn't buying it.

"Okay, you're right," Kairon sighed. "I would've gotten killed."

"Where'd you learn that demon-busting trick, by the way?" Kairon asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"I didn't really learn it. It's just this thing I can do." Khione responded.

"Isn't magic inherited? Didn't you get it from your parents?"

"That's not a subject I like to talk about." Khione said darkly.

There was another moment of silence.

"The lands of clan Julien have been small but fertile. We make our fortune in the frostberry trade." Khione started. "While my father is out studying nature, my mother looks after the interests of our family. She is a kind mistress, she treats the servants well, and they love her for it.

"For years, we prospered in peace. That is, until the plague came. The big-face plague strikes without warning, swelling your head to three times normal size in seconds. It swept through our lands.

"That year, there was nobody to collect the frostberry harvests. We couldn't muster for the army. We were supposed to provide at least fifty able men, but we didn't even have that.

"Naturally, my father wasn't overly worried. Not until your brother showed up. Under his authority as the Lord Defender of the Kingdom, he took a fifth of our lands as retribution.

"The fifth he chose had all our best vineyards in it. My father pleaded with him to reconsider. The plague was passing, and our servants would soon be able to work again. But without our vineyards, we would be ruined. Your brother only said, 'Guess you should've delivered the promised troops, huh?'

"Then word arrived of your brother's death. Faced with the ruins of our clan, my father sent me to plead with either you or Princess Kiara. Will you give our family another chance? Return our lands to us? Make the wrong your brother did right?"

"Sure. Have 'em back. They're yours." Kairon stated.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you! I knew you were kinder than your brother! I knew it!" Khione said excitedly, tackling Kairon.

She paused. "I knew it..."

Khione let her heart control her actions. So did Kairon. The two almost kissed when a servant leaned down.

"Letter from yet another suitor..." the servant sighed, as if it were the millionth one.

"Aw, c'mon! Can't this wait?!" Kairon exclaimed.

The servant nodded, and left the room.

At a dark castle the next evening...

"Your assassin failed, Cyrus. The prince still lives. I am... displeased." The Overlord said in an inhuman tone.

"We would have succeeded, if not for the intervention of the Julien girl. She is a sorceress of formidable power. I doubt if she even knows the extent of her own abilities." Cyrus replied.

"I am NOT interested in excuses. I am interested in the THRONE. And with the support of the Southern Isles, I shall get it." The Overlord stated. "Without Prince Kairon at their head, Arendalle's armies were demoralized. They would have crumbled before the Southern Isles' army.

"Kill him, Cyrus. Do NOT disappoint me this time. The Southern Isles have grown tired of waiting for us to remove the prince. Their interest in this artifact buried beneath Ravenfall must be greater than I thought.

"Your failure to remove him has made me look WEAK in the eyes of our ally, Cyrus. But his popularity may yet work in OUR favor.

"The higher he climbs, the further he has to fall. His defeat will be a crushing blow to the morale of the people. And with Prince Kairon out of the way, I will finally have the power to fulfill my darkest dream: Defeat that pesky Golden Ninja, and to CONQUER NINJAGO!"

The Overlord cackled.

"Do we still have an operative in the Frosenheart camp?" he sighed.

"We do. He will ensure that the prince does not survive the battle. Win or lose, Prince Kairon Blevins Fiering-Frosenheart will die." Cyrus nodded.

Midnight at the battlefield...

"There they are, Prince Kairon. Meet your enemy." Samukai stated.

"Five thousand, you told me? What are our numbers?" Kairon asked.

"Close to four. We'll double that in a week, but it's a week we don't have. If the enemy gets out of the swamps and into the hills, we lose the terrain advantage." Samukai explained.

"They came through the border with overwhelming force. We couldn't hold them long, but we did make them pay dearly for their incursion. They lost two thousand in the crossing." Cryptor reported.

"So... This is the exent of their army?" Kairon asked.

"Prince Kairon, the Southern Isles' army numbers five HUNDRED thousand. What we are seeing is just the vanguard. If they secure the border, they will bring the others through. But until Ravenfall is theirs, they will not risk it." Samukai stated.

"But they have more men than us." Kairon replied.

"With the right strategy and the advantage of high ground, we can overcome their superior numbers." Cryptor explained.

"When do you suggest we should attack?" Kairon asked.

"We should move at sunrise."

"General Cryptor?"

"I concur." Cryptor responded.

"I've taken the liberty of drawing up the battle plans. I'd hoped to discuss tactics with you." General Samukai pulled out a map.

"So, the battle plan is a more advanced version of attack plan Macedonia?" Kairon asked.

"Correct." Samukai nodded. "Cryptor will drive back the enemy to the foot of these hills. Meanwhile, I will take the hilltops and attack their retreating flank from the high ground. They will have nowhere to go except the swamps, where their heavy armor will put them at a great disadvantage."

"Sounds good. What do I do?"

"It will be your job to neutralize the enemy dragonback legions. Your battlefield will be the skies, my liege. If you fail, our ground-based troops cannot hope to win."

The generals and prince left the tent.

Kairon showed Khione his blade.

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" Khione asked. She was wearing a similar chestplate as Kairon's.

"Sure I do. My dad trained me a lot on using this thing. Taught me all kinds of fighting, actually." Kairon responded.

"What for?"

Kairon sheathed his blade.

"That's just how he was. He couldn't stand the thought that I'd shame him by getting myself killed in battle. So he made sure I knew how to fight." he sighed, pausing. "What do you think?"

"About what?" Khione replied.

"About what's gonna happen."

"You've got nothing to worry about. I'll look after you up there."

"I'm serious, Khione. I'm really scared."

Khione looked Kairon in the eye. Her aqua blue eyes glistened with sadness and worry. She leaned her head against Kairon's shoulder as they sat near the campfire.

While no one was looking, a man with a cloak and green mask attempted to enter the tent.

The guard stopped him, blocking the entrance.

"State your business, stranger." the guard said. He looked at the cloaked character's emerald eyes.

"You?! B-but..." the guard asked, shocked.

"Let me pass." the cloaked figure said in a youthful voice.

"I... I have orders."

"Now you have a new order."

The guard looked down, and let the cloaked man pass.

"I was not here. Tell no one of this. Especially the prince."

The cloaked man opened the battle plan, and changed a few things on it. He resealed it, and left the tent.

The moon was setting, and Kairon reviewed the battle plan alone. He resealed it, and took his place.

"The time is upon us." Samukai stated. "You know what you must do?"

"Yep. I reviewed your plans just a moment ago." Kairon nodded.

"Fight well, my prince."

The sun was just above the horizon. Kairon lifted his sword.

"ATTACK!" Kairon yelled, and his army went towards the enemy.

Kairon had fifty warriors and Khione with him to take out the dragons.

The enemy general pointed at Cryptor's incoming forces. The opposing army charged ahead.

Kairon was flying around, decapitating the enemy's dragons. One ate his blade for some unknown reason, but Kairon still managed to kill the dragon with his fire ability. He reclaimed his sword, and continued killing the enemy. He saw one of his own men getting stabbed in the stomach.

On the ground, Samukai watched Kairon and his group slay dragons.

"That's it, Prince Kairon, keep them off our backs and we may yet win this morning." he said wistfully.

A soldier ran to the general.

"General! Enemy reinforcements from the rear! We're caught between them!" the soldier panted.

"What?! Where did they come from?" Samukai asked, shocked.

"They were hiding in the trees. We ran right past them!"

"Fall back! Defensive positions! NOW!" the general commanded.

"Fall back! Concentrate on the enemy's ground troops!" Kairon yelled as he burned another dragon out of the sky.

"But we're taking them to pieces up here! If we retreat, that will leave our men defenseless against the dragonback riders." Colonel Nuckal exclaimed.

"You have your orders, Colonel!"

Colonel Nuckal blew a horn, signaling the flight team to retreat.

"I thought we had to take care of the dragonback riders, Kairon?" Khione asked, confused.

"So did I. But the battle plan said to break off and help Samukai if he needed it." Kairon responded.

"Are you sure?"

"I checked it right before we attacked."

Khione glanced behind her. She saw the soldier who was stabbed in the stomach holding his side, almost limping as he flew. He fell, which made Khione realize something.

"Oh! He's wounded!" she yelped.

"I got him. Keep going. I'll catch up." Kairon stated, and dove after the wounded warrior.

"Kairon!" Khione yelled, waiting for him.

Samukai was battling with an enemy knight, sword to sword. The general circled his blade around his enemy's wrists, disarming him. He then skewered the knight.

"How are we doing?" Samukai asked a soldier.

"Not good, sir. The men can't hold them off much longer." the soldier replied.

"General! Look!" another warrior said, pointing at the sky.

Samukai looked, and saw Kairon's troops arrive. But he was mainly focusing on Kairon diving to save the wounded warrior.

"That young fool. He's doomed us all." he muttered.

Kairon caught the soldier, and landed perfectly. He gently set the man down.

"Hey. Hey, you okay?" Kairon asked, attempting to wake the soldier.

"Wha? I... where are we?" the soldier groaned.

"You fainted. I think you took one too many blows back there."

"I'm humbled. You truly are selfless, Prince Kairon, to abandon your troops just to save me. In fact... my master counted on it."

The soldier got up quickly, and stabbed Kairon in the chest with a knife.

Kairon fell back, but flipped the traitor off of him. Unfortunately for him, it allowed his enemy to unsheathe his blade and steal it.

Kairon removed the knife in his chest.

"Why? Who is your master, traitor? Why does he want me dead?" Kairon asked, ignoring the pain.

"My master seeks the throne, pup. With the Southern Isles at his hand, he will take this land over. And you are in his way."

"His name. Tell me his name, before I destroy you." Kairon demanded.

"Destroy me? With what? Bad language? I do have your sword, in case you've suddenly fallen blind." The traitor cackled. "Time to die."

Kairon prepared a supposed punch, but started a flame in his fist. The traitor swung the sword at him. Kairon dodged the attack, and unleashed his surprise.

"You first." Kairon said, and took the sword from the burning corpse. He then flew to help Samukai.

"We're holding them, sir. The prince's reinforcements might just buy us time." Colonel Kruncha said.

"Time for what? There's no more help coming!" Samukai replied. "Cryptor's forces are under heavy attack from the skies.

"With nobody to defend them, they'll have to withdraw. We're holding out for nothing! And we've nowhere to retreat to. So help me, when I get my hands on Prince Kairon, I'm going to—"

The sound of a battle horn filled the air.

"What?!" Samukai exclaimed, shocked. "I know that battle horn! That's... Baron Zane Julien!"

"Hi, Daddy!" Khione waved to her father.

"Reinforcements!" yelled an enemy knight.

"They've outmaneuvered us!" said another.

"Retreat!" said a third.

The enemy ground troops retreated to the Southern Isles.

"Send Kairon's airborne troops to help out General Cryptor! We've got them on the run! They're running tail!" Samukai ordered Colonel Kruncha.

"Yes, sir!" Kruncha responded, grinning wildly.

"I don't know how you knew, Baron Zane, but you saved my men. Your arrival was perfectly timed." Samukai patted the baron on the back.

"Oh, it was a matter of mere simplicity, General. It was all in a letter that someone chucked to me, though he or she did bust my window." Zane responded.

"My letter! You got it!" Khione smiled.

"No, Khione. This is not your letter." the baron said, showing the letter. "It was written by Prince Kairon, promising me the return of the lands his brother most foully took, only if I would muster every able soldier in my power and ride to this very location."

"But he's already given us back those lands! I sent you a letter, economy class." Khione stated, raising her eyebrow.

"Economy class? I fear that it would be expired by the time it reaches me." Zane said sadly. His eyes then brightened in realization.

"Wait... did you say?" the baron started to stutter.

Khione nodded, grinning.

"The frostberry vineyards are ours again! Clan Julien is saved!" Zane laughed as he hugged his daughter.

"There's just one question, then. Who DID write that letter? 'Cause it sure wasn't me!" Kairon asked, holding his chest.

Khione saw Kairon and gasped.

"Kairon!" She yelled, and ran to hug him.

"To answer your question, my liege, perhaps it was the same person who altered my battle plans." Samukai started, holding his map. "If you had not come to reinforce us, Kairon, we would have been overwhelmed. We needed your help just long enough for Zane to arrive. Someone predicted the enemy's moves and changed my strategy to compensate. This is the work of a master tactician."

"I am a master tactician, but even I could not predict the enemy's moves so accurately. This mystery person must be more skilled than even I." Zane said.

"Somebody saved the kingdom of Arendalle. But who?" Samukai asked.

That afternoon...

Kairon wrote in his diary:

"There are no winners in a war. The object is to lose less than the other guy. I'm told that the battle we fought in Ravenfall was a mere skirmish, and that there have been wars that made what happened this morning seem like a football game. I don't ever want to see those times return.

The Southern Isle's army, outmaneuvered, retreated to their homeland. The artifact they sought, if it even exists, still lies hidden somewhere in Ravenfall. And clan Fiering's hold on the throne remains secure.

We were given a reprieve this time. We were pulled out of the fire by a stranger.

I don't know who did it, or how, but I'd give anything to find out. I'd like to meet them. I'd like to shake their hand."


End file.
